ONLY HOPE A Niley Story
by monica.forever
Summary: When Miley's dad dies, her world gets flipped upside down. She is depressed. But one day, she meets Nick Jonas- a boy that she just might love. Read to find out what happens! COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Snap. Flash. Snap. Flash._

Another flash of blinding, white light entered Miley's pupils and made her wince.

_Snap. Flash. Snap. Flash._

Miley shut her eyes and squeezed, hoping everything would just disappear. Not just the loud, annoying paparazzi. Everything. Everything that had happened to her in the past week. Everything that had happened to her in the last hour, and minute. She covered her eyes and looked down, frantically searching for her mom's hand, who was walking in front of her. She reached out and grabbed it as if her life depended on it. Miley squeezed her mom's hand with every last bit of energy that she had with her. A tear escaped Miley's left eye, and trickled down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away. A pain tugged at her heart. Just like the moment when she found out the news.

Miley sat at her bedroom window, looking out at the beautiful ocean view of the Pacific. Her home, built in Toluca Lake, California, was worth money. A lot of it. $3.4 million dollars, to be exact. But Miley didn't care. At least right now, she didn't. Money couldn't mend the pain inside of her aching heart. She watched the happy people with their happy lives and their happy families and their big bowls of happiness play happily on the beach. Water filled her eyes and spilled out of them. It had been one month since she found out. One full month. One full month of Miley's depression. And one full month since the funeral. Miley felt lifeless. Hopeless. Dull.

She couldn't control her actions. She just did them. She remembered snapping at Noah, her little sister a day after the funeral. "Oh, look at this picture, Miles. You were so chubby when you were five. And look, Dad had a mullet!" Noah had said. She'd held up a picture of Miley's kindergarten graduation picture she'd taken with her dad. Miley stared at the picture. She yelled, "JUST STOP IT! DAD'S DEAD! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HIM, NOAH!" Miley had grabbed the picture aggressively from Noah. She took a pair of scissors and just cut the picture. She took the cut- up picture and threw it in the trash. Noah had looked at her with wide eyes and stood there. Noah was trembling with fear. She finally ran away, outside to her mom and hugged her for a long time. Miley watched her and rolled her eyes. "Brat."

Miley shook her head, remembering how depressed she was. She didn't mean anything she said. Noah was just a little girl. And Miley knew better than that. Miley ached for her dad. She prayed to him like crazy. Sometimes, she wouldn't speak for hours. Her mom, Tish, would knock softly on her bedroom door and ask if she was alright. "I'm fine, Mom," was always the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

hope you like it. :) please comment. your criticism is appreciated! (not meant sarcastically!)

**chapter 2.**

Miley woke up with a lump inside her throat. She looked at her pillow. Drenched. She'd been crying all night, listening to the rain pelt her windows. She thought most about her dad, how hewould crack those weird jokes. How Miley would come home from hanging out with Demi, and her mom and dad were cooking dinner together, just being silly. Back then, she would've found those things embarrassing. But now? She would do ANYTHING to hear his jokes. To hear his voice again. Her thoughts of last night were interrupted by Noah. "MILEYYYYYY! Wake up, you sleepy head. Breakfast is ready." Miley managed to croak a few words. "I don't want breakfast. Or food. I just want some sleep." Noah jumped on top of Miley. "I don't care, Miles. You haven't eaten since lunchtime YESTERDAY. I know you're hungry." Miley gave up and sighed. "Fine. I'll eat." Noah smiled sneakily, like the plan she used worked. She pulled Miley's hand as they made their way to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, the whole family was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for them. Miley held back tears as she looked at the empty seat where her dad used to sit. Noah and Miley sat down. "Mornin. Made you some pancakes." Her mom grabbed the plate of pancakes and stuck 2 pancakes on Miley's plate. "…..there ya go." Miley looked down at her plate. She gave her mom a dirty look. "I'm not 5, you know. I can get my own food." She stabbed her fork through one of her pancakes loudly. Miley's mom had gotten used to Miley's attitude by now. She knew that Miley wasn't really mad at her- she was mad at the fact that her father had died. Brandi, Miley's older sister, ignored Miley's remark. "So, Noah," Brandi said, "Anything new at school?" Brandi shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth. "Nope. Math test tomorrow." Noah paused. "That's about it…." Miley was shocked. Her family was pretending like nothing had happened. Her DAD, a member of the Cyrus FAMILY, was gone. For good. And her family was acting as if nothing had changed.

Miley just sat there, listening to their conversation. Finally, after 3 long minutes, she couldn't take it anymore. She dropped her fork (clang!) and everyone went silent. "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE. DAD IS GONE. HE'S NEVER COMING BACK. AND YOU GUYS PRETEND LIKE NOTHING HAS CHANGED!" Miley screamed. She stormed toward the back door. "Where do you think you're going?" Her mom yelled as she stood up. "To the beach! Where else would I be going?" Miley yelled back. "But it's 50 DEGREES, Miley. It rained last night. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THE BEACH AT A TIME LIKE THIS. DON'T THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST SIT OUT THERE AND CRY. PAPARAZZI WILL BE SWARMING YOU UNTIL YOU CAN'T BREATHE. Is that what you WANT?" Miley blinked. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THOSE STUPID PHOTOGRAPHERS. THEY CAN TAKE THEIR PICTURES AND VIDEOS. I DON'T CARE!" Miley whipped open the door and raced outside. A big _whoosh_ of cold air hit her face, and she shivered. She ran. And ran. And ran. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She slowed down, and picked her sandals off of her feet. She threw them into a bush. She ran and ran until her toes met the sand. Her lungs burned. Miley caught her breath and turned her head, looking for any signs of her mom chasing her. Nothing. Miley smiled. For the first time in her entire life, she felt free.


	3. Chapter 3

Miley took deep breaths as she strolled down the beach. It was 50 degrees outside and cloudy. Miley shivered. She looked around the beach, and....yep, there they were. Paparazzi. Miley didn't really care about them. She'd gotten used to them. But this time, she really just wanted to be alone. She didn't say anything. _As long as they keep their distance, _Miley thought. Which they were. The beach was deserted except for Miley.

After 10 minutes, her legs were getting tired of walking so much. She had reached Villa Beach- a beach that was never deserted. It bustled with people. She was so curious why these surfers and families would want to stay out in the chilly air and swim in the cold ocean. She kept thinking. And walking. And kicking sand. She kept her head down, staring at the sand beneath her toes. Until- THUD! "Ow." Miley fell to the sand. She sat there in shock, until finally she looked up. She froze as she recognized the person she just bumped into. "Nick?" Nick Jonas. Her very first love. Was standing right in front of her. "Miley! Are you okay? I'm so sorry that I hit you with my surfboard." Miley quickly stood up. "No, no, no. It was totally my fault. I was staring at the ground. I didn't see where I was going." Miley stared deeply in his eyes and got lost in them. He was wearing a black and blue wetsuit, surfboard in hand. Both Miley and Nick fidgeted, feeling awkward. Miley, trying to spark a conversation, said, "Uhhh.............so! I didnt know you surfed." Nick looked out at the ocean. "Yeah. It kinda...um....just interested me a couple weeks ago." "Oh. Cool." "Yeah..." Nick paused. "I'm really sorry about your dad. He was a great man." Miley hesitated. "Yeah. Things happen, I guess. He just happened to be in the car on the wrong road at the wrong time." Nick nodded. "I can imagine what you're going through is really hard." Another awkward silence. "Uh, I should be going. Don't wanna delay your surfing. I guess I'll.....see ya 'round?" Nick nodded. "Yeah. That'd be cool." Miley smiled. "Bye." "Bye." She turned around and started back the way she came from. On her walk home, never, not ONCE, did the smile plastered on her face fade.


End file.
